


They Were Neighbors

by Thunder_Cakes



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On Your Left - The SamSteve Bingo, SamSteveBingo, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: “Lemme guess,” Hot Neighbor drawls, giving Steve a once over. “You need to borrow some sugar.”Steve didn't come for sugar. But he might leave with some anyway.Oh,  and BINGO
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	They Were Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas Cookies

Steve knocks on his new neighbor’s door, bouncing from foot to foot. 

He glances down at the door mat, and tries to place the lemon pattern and “boy, bye” scrawled in gold script. It’s a recent addition, like his newest neighbors. Steve hasn’t met the new tenants yet and he hates to introduce himself like this, but Claire’s recipe says the dough can only sit out for so long. 

He’s still staring at the doormat when the door opens, and a pair of bare feet block his view. He looks up, taking in the skin tight leggings and cropped sweatshirt. His eyes catch on the hint of a tattoo creeping from the waistline, brushing a set of very visible abs. Said abs clench the longer Steve stares making him jump to avert his eyes, finally looking to the stranger’s face. Steve blushes when he realizes that this stunning man is smirking at him. 

“Uhhhh, howdy neighbor!” Steve wills the floor open up and swallow him. 

“Lemme guess,” Hot Neighbor drawls, giving Steve a once over. “You need to borrow some sugar.”

“Huh?” Steve’s brow wrinkles as he looks down at himself. Both his raggedy t-shirt and a pair of Bucky’s old sweatpants are covered in a heavy dusting of flour. He winces. “Oh,” he blushes. “No, not exactly.”

“Then what can I do for you, handsome?” Hot Neighbor smiles, revealing a goregeous gap between his teeth. 

Steve’s knees go a bit weak and he momentarily forgets how to speak. “Uhhhh… Cookie cutters!” he blurts, louder than he intended. He takes a breath, internally chiding himself to pull it together. “Would you happen to have any cookie cutters I can borrow?” 

Hot Neighbor tilts his head to the side and eyes Steve for a moment before nodding to himself like he’s settled on a judgement. “I’m actually just unpacking our kitchen. Come on in and I’ll see what I can do.” He turns, giving Steve a glimpse of the mesh cut outs in his leggings and another glance at that tattoo. “I’m Sam,” he throws over his shoulder. 

Steve bites the inside of his cheek and follows the sway of Sam’s hips inside. “I’m Steve. I live across the hall.” He tries to keep his eyes level and fails miserably. It’s worth it when he gets an eyeful of Sam’s honestly magnificent ass, framed by a strong looking pair of thighs. The leggings leave little to the imagination, though Steve’s still manages to run wild. He drags his eyes away before they make it to the kitchen. Despite the boxes stacked in various piles around the living room and the faint smell of paint, the apartment is off puttingly-familiar. It used to be Mrs. Coulson’s place, though she had moved out months ago. He and Bucky would run errands for her and she’d reward them with scones and building gossip. They were sad to see her go, Steve suddenly less so. 

Sam waves him towards the stools at the bar while he starts to cut open a box on the counter. “Give me a second, just need to figure out which box they’re in.”

Steve nods, getting comfortable on his assigned stool. “So, uh, how are you settling in?” He asks. Momentarily distracted by the flex of Sam’s biceps, he forces himself to look away right as Sam answers. 

The two chat amicably while Sam looks through boxes. Steve learns that Sam and his roommate Misty have just moved back to the city after finishing grad school in DC. He tells Sam about Bucky and Mrs. Coulson, emphasising that they’ve been in the neighborhood for years and know the area pretty well. He tries not to lay it on too thick but the way Sam smirks at him after his third mention of the little French bistro nearby makes him doubt his success. 

“Soooo, cookies?” Sam asks as he bends at the waist to move another box. 

“Cookies!” Steve clears his throat and averts his eyes. “I, uh, can’t cook for shit so I figured I’d try baking. Supposedly it’s a science so it shouldn’t be as easy to mess up.” 

Sam snorts and straightens. “Yeah, you’d think so.” He turns, grinning and brandishing a bag of metal utensils. “Found them! Looks like we only have Christmas themed ones. That okay?”

“Perfect!” Steve beams back.

Sam hands the bag over. “These are Misty’s but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Very neighborly of us.” Steve takes the bag, lingering when their hands touch. He represses a giggle when he steps back, catching the quirk of Sam’s lips or the way his gaze lingers on Steve’s shoulders. 

“I’ll return them tonight,” Steve promises. “And bring you both some of the finished product in thanks?” 

“I’d like that.” Sam smiles, following him back to the hallway. 

“I’ll see you soon then.” Steve ducks his head and tries not to blush again. He can’t help the shiver when Sam’s hand brushes against the small of his back. He pauses in front of his own apartment door, hand on the knob , psyching himself up before turning back to Sam who’s leaning against his own door jamb. “You know, you should probably eat dinner before you have dessert.”

Sam nods, looking up at him through his long eyelashes. “I think you’re right. Know of any good places around here? Maybe a local bistro with a table for two?”

Steve chuckles and rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I might have an idea. How’s seven o’clock?”

“Seven’s great,” Sam grins, stepping forward and into Steve’s space. “I was wondering how many boxes I’d have to bend over to get you to make a move.” 

Steve sputters for a moment before rolling his shoulders back and taking his own step forward. 

“So that's how it is?” He can feel the heat of Sam’s body rolling onto his, their chest inches apart. 

“Yeah,” Sam breathes. “That’s how it is.” 

He tilts his chin up, nose almost brushing Steve’s. Neither of them move either way. There’s a challenge in Sam’s eyes, though Steve isn’t sure what it is. Part of him, a large and insistent part, wants to sweep Sam into his arms, get his hands on and under those leggings, see the rest of that tattoo. He’s sure pretty Sam would be receptive, but something tells him the wait will be worth it. 

Steve’s fingers twitch towards Sam’s waist, making the bag of cookie cutters jingle in his hand. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to take a step back. 

“So.” Sam’s eyebrows jump at the new rasp in his voice. Steve clears his throat and tries again. “Tonight then? At seven?”

Sam steps back into his apartment, eyes dark and looking Steve up and down again. “Seven,” he nods. 

Steve walks back to his door, glancing back and catching Sam’s eyes lower than he expected. He raises an eyebrow and Sam scoffs. 

“Just leave the flour at home this time, alright?” Sam winks and retreats into his apartment. 

Steve shuts his own door behind him and leans against it. He takes a couple deep breaths and does a little happy dance. He nods to himself, goes back to his own kitchen and scraps the dough he left sitting on the counter. He’s starting over. These cookies have to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Really had to work the whole Christmas part in there lol 
> 
> Thank you Sarah for always editing my ramblings. 
> 
> This ~officially~ makes bingo on my OYL card. I may fill some other squares later on, not sure yet. 
> 
> Check out all the other lovely SamSteve works over at SamSteveBingo on tumblr!


End file.
